McMarried?
by MerderAlways2
Summary: Derek Shepherd is at the top of his game in the medical world, has a beautiful wife. He's happy...or, at least he thought he was. But what happens when a tiny, blonde intern comes crashing into his life. MERDER *Note if you're adamantly against cheating in stories, this may not be the fic for you**


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show or any characters in it...just like to keep Merder going through Fanfic :) NOTE ...if you're adamantly against cheating/adultery in stories, this may not be the story for you. I welcome your reviews though! Thanks for reading!

 **McMarried...?**

Chapter 1

LATE. I'm late. Which wasn't something I wanted to be on my first day of work! I hurriedly ran through the front doors of Seattle Grace hospital, hoping against hope that no one would notice my tardiness.

I was already dreading people finding out that I was Ellis Greys daughter. Ellis—amazing surgeon, horrible mother—but I knew when people found out they would think that that's the reason why I got into the program. Which wasn't true in the least. My mother, when she wasn't so sick that she thought I was 16 years old with pink hair, had told me that I would never make it in medical school much less as a doctor. Where everyone thought that I was using my mother's reputation to my advantage, I was really fighting tooth and nail to prove that I am worth something.

Finally with the elevator doors opening, I rushed in and proceeded to hit the button for the surgical floor repeatedly, failing to notice much of anything else around me or the fact that it was already lit.

"Woah, relax turbo", I was startled by a sudden, deep voice behind me. I turned around to see a dark haired man in dark blue scrubs leaning against the back of the elevator, smirking.

Despite my worries over being late, I couldn't help but notice now absolutely gorgeous he was. I looked up to see his deep blue eyes shining, showing off an amused expression, before traveling down to the stubble and the line of his jaw. I was pretty positive that she'd never seen a man more beautiful, he was something out of a TV movie—she quickly shook these thoughts off. He was clearly an attending which means off limits.

Add to this, him being an attending meant she was definitely going to me in trouble for being late—CRAP!

"I-um my alarm didn't—and then the coffee wouldn't—and then traffic—and the elevator—I promise I'm not usually—", I rambled on nervously trying to come up with some sort of acceptable explanation as to why I was late. But she was just staring at me, smirking…and leaning. God how did he make leaning on a wall so sexy? Ugh Meredith STOP IT—he's your boss and you're probably in huge trouble

"You know, as cute as I think this rambling thing is, when you talk to patients you may want to form complete thoughts", the dark haired man said to her and she could have sworn she saw his eyes shining.

"Cute what..oh yeah I will, of course I will. I promise I'm not normally late, I just—"

Suddenly the elevator doors to the surgical floor slid open interrupting my rambling yet again. THANK goddess. I really don't know what's wrong with me, all I could think about is how I don't want to be a fuck up on my first day as an intern and especially not to this gorgeous doctor. And I could really slap myself for even thinking that. Of course I didn't want to look bad to my superiors but this one in particular wasn't special, come on Meredith. Maybe I just need to get laid—yeah that's it. He's hot and I haven't gotten any in awhile.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the man stepped forward and walked past me, before AGAIN doing the leaning, this time against the open door of the elevator. For a split second I was skirmish under his gaze, almost positive he was checking me out as he ran his eyes up and down my body. I should have been entirely uncomfortable, but instead I found myself nervous and entirely heated.

"See ya around, turbo", I heard him say with a smirk before he gave me one last glance and disappeared down the hallway. I quickly shook off the heat radiating through my body and hurried out of the elevator too.

After talking to one of the nurses at the desk, she found out that her attending was Dr. Bailey, and the nurse also told her 'good luck' regarding her placement which was said in a way that she was pretty sure wasn't just her being nice but a sign that whoever this 'Dr. Bailey' was may be a bit of nightmare which was just…great considering she was already off to a bad start.

I quickly rushed up behind a group of interns, being told that they were Dr. Bailey's group of interns.

"How nice if you to finally join us, Grey", I heard a strong voice roar from the front, I looked up to see it coming from a small woman that couldn't be more than 5'2. She thought for a moment that this couldn't possibly be the woman that the nurse had made out to be so scary, but then she found herself intimidated by her already.

"Im sorry Dr. Bailey, i—"

"No excuses! If it happens again you'll be on skut for a week!" , she interrupted me, scaring me into silence. I simply nodded my head quickly.

"Ha! Guess we know shes not getting the first surgery", said a smug voice in front of me to which I saw belonged to a guy with short blonde hair. He wasn't bad looking but his cocky exterior made me immediately dislike him. Ass.

"Hey! Did I say you could talk?", Dr. Bailey snapped at the guy, glaring at him for a moment. I had to bite back a smile, feeling a bit of satisfaction at him being brought down a notch or two.

"Now, I'm going to introduce you all to some of the attendings, try not to embarrass me or do anything stupid", Dr. Bailey said before continuing to walk at a fast pace ahead of us.

"Hi…hi I'm George, you were at the intern mixer, I remember you were in a strappy black dress….no I promise im not gay I just.." , an awkward guy beside me rambled on. I vaguely thought that he was trying to hit on me and I silently prayed he would stop talking as I smiled awkwardly and glanced to the side, catching the eye of a serious looking Asian in the group.

"Leave her alone, Bambi. We were all at the mixer. What's your name and specialty?", the Asian said to me.

"Meredith Grey..and I'm not sure yet. I've been thinking neuro but I'm still exploring", I told the girl. The truth was I wasn't exploring at all, I LOVED neuro. I excelled in all my neuro classes in med school and I really couldn't picture doing anything else but I also knew her mother would be pissed as hell that I didn't go general if she was lucid, which I wasn't sure if that made me want to do it more or less.

"I'm Cristina Yang and I'm going Cardio. You seem like the most normal one in this bunch", she told me and then continued to walk in front of me. This girl, Cristina, seemed intense but I liked her and im pretty sure her calling me normal was version of a compliment so I took that as a small win for the day. At least everyone didn't hate me yet.

Dr. Bailey introduced us to many of the attendings and I tried to remember their names and specialities for future reference. Preston Burke-Cardio, Owen Hunt-Trauma, Callie Torres-Ortho and a few others. They all seemed nice enough but I was really dying to meet whoever the Neuro attending was so I couldn't bite back a smile when Bailey finally told us that we were going to meet him next.

I tried to inch my way to the front of the group as we approached the floor's Nurses Station where I saw a beautiful, leggy redhead in salmon scrubs next to a tall, gorgeous man with dark hair—wait. That was the man from the elevator this morning—no no no he cant be…

"Drs. Shepherd, these are my interns, feel free to use them. Interns, this is Dr. Derek Shepherd your Neuro attending and his wife Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd, your Obstetrics attending. You do anything and everything they need", Bailey introduced and instructed us. I was pretty sure I wanted to hid in a hole—a very very deep hole.

The hot, gorgeous, sexy leaning man from the elevator was Derek Shepherd, THE DEREK SHEPHERD. They had talked about his work in medical school more times than I could remember. For anyone in the Neurology field, meeting him would be a dream and all I could think about is how I stammered like an idiot in front of him in an elevator.

I looked up to see him looking right at me, right at me where my cheeks were probably beat red from embarrassment. Again, I saw his eyes travel up and down my body while a small smile played at his lips. I had thought he was checking me out, but maybe I had something in my teeth, or my clothes were wrinkled because he was married. Which, figures. I meet the most gorgeous man ive ever seen in my life so of course he would be taken.

He has a _wife_.

Actually, a really beautiful wife.

I just wish he would stop looking at me,because I really couldn't think with him looking at me.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
